


2 AM

by Rayoislife



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, It Could Be Platonic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Only if you squint - Freeform, my first time using this pairing almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: "Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram greeted the top agent and Perry wasn't amused to find the Major dressed in pajamas, night cap and all. He gave the Major his most deadpan look he could manage. Which was surprisingly deadpan given he was a platypus and they weren't known to do much, including facial expressions. The Major had the good sense to look sheepish and correct himself. "Er, good night? Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been quiet lately. Too quiet. We think he may be up to something so go out there and stop him."
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).



> Curse you, Revenblue and all the other lovely Perryshmirtz writers. It's all your fault this is happening to me.

It was either too late at night or too late in the morning when Perry the Platypus was roused from his sleep due to his communicator watch. As things went with Major Monogram, it was probably too early in the morning. Perry stealthily slid out of Phineas's arms and crept outside of the boy's bedroom, placing his hat upon his head before answering the call with his typical greeting. 

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram greeted and Perry wasn't amused to find the Major dressed in pajamas, nightcap and all. He gave the Major his most deadpan look he could manage which was surprisingly deadpan given he was a platypus and they weren't known to do much, including facial expressions. The Major had the good sense to look sheepish and correct himself. "Er, good night? Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been quiet lately. Too quiet. We think he may be up to something so go out there and stop him." 

With a customary salute, Perry barely managed to not roll his eyes. Doofenshmirtz doing anything was cause for suspicion from the agency, but doing nothing also caused suspicion. Of course, Perry had been a little suspicious in his own right--not concerned-- since his nemesis hadn't built an inator in going on twelve hours, but Perry reasoned he may have called in sick or forgotten to forewarn Perry of a day off. For once, Perry had gotten to spend the day with his boys and taken apart in one of their schemes to enjoy summer to the fullest. 

A smile stretched across his bill as he headed towards his lair, dropping down through a tube connected from a bookcase, and hopped into his hovercar. Given the lateness of the night, Perry opted to park out front and use the doors as the familiar jingle of _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_ buzzed in his skull. The elevator ride was long and somewhat awkward, even though he was the only occupant, he wasn't used to doing things this way. But breaking in through the window had seemed like a bad idea given the late hour. He tapped his webbed feet against the floor to the muzak until it finally dinged for the penthouse floor and he fished the rarely used key from the lining in his fedora as he approached. 

The lock _snicked_ when he clicked it open and it seemed unnaturally loud. He pushed the door open with little force, his eyes scanning for any obvious traps which was a bit difficult given the darkness engulfing the penthouse. Not a single light was on and all was quiet. Not finding a trap in sight, nor an inator, Perry frowned and entered the penthouse properly with a soft chirring noise to announce his presence if Heinz was nearby. He shut the door behind him a little more loudly than he meant to and winced as the sound carried throughout the dark apartment. 

A pained groan followed the sound which caused Perry's mind to go into overdrive. Had his nemesis hurt himself after yesterday's thwarting? Had Perry seriously injured him? Everything had seemed normal at the time, with Heinz even cursing him as he left! He ran to find Heinz hoping the evil scientist hadn't somehow injured himself while inventing an inator. He chirred again when he came across a familiar lump on the floor of Heinz's bedroom. 

"Perry the Platypus?" Heinz asked, squinting into the darkness before closing his eyes with another pained groan and turning his head so that his forehead was pressed into the floor beneath him. "How _unexpected_ , and by that, I mean _completely unexpected_ ," he was whispering a bit hoarsely and wincing. 

Perry's brows furrowed and he approached his nemesis cautiously. He chattered at the man as he laid his small paws on Heinz's back carefully. 

"Shhhhh," Heinz shushed his nemesis and turned half-way back to face him. "Migraine." He explained in another hoarse whisper. "No inator. You go now."

Well, that certainly explained the quiet and the darkness. Instead of heeding Heinz's words, Perry stroked his small fingers over the evil scientist's back in comfort. He wasn't going to leave the man in pain. 

"Huh?" Heinz had fully expected Perry to be gone once he was dismissed. He blinked dully at his nemesis and wished he could handle the sound of his own voice in order to be more articulate, but his voice just grated on his frayed nerve endings. It made the pounding worse. 

Perry gave an uncertain smile and continued rubbing soft circles in Heinz's back. It was a small comfort, but Perry was a small animal. He couldn't really hope to do much else. Although, he did remember an old remedy that Phineas had used with Ferb once. He patted Heinz's back and then tugged at the man's left arm as it was closest, trying to urge him to get up. 

"Ok, ok," Heinz gathered what his nemeses wanted after a minute and winced at the sound of his own voice again. "Sheesh, I'm coming Perry the _Bossypus_. Where are you taking me?" As much as it hurt, curiosity got the better of Heinz. 

Perry figured further vocalizations would only do more harm. He opted to show more than tell by dragging the man to the bathroom. He gave a wince of apology as he started the bath with warm water. 

"Ah," Heinz covered his ears at the thunderous sound of the water hitting the empty tub and he opened his eyes to glare at Perry only to find the platypus had left him. It figures that his nemesis had only wanted to cause him harm and leave him. Perry was the thwart and run type, after all. 

A soft chirring noise brought Heinz out of those thoughts and he startled to find Perry behind him holding a bag of frozen peas. Heinz frowned at him. "Well, I was saving those for the next time Vanessa is over. She loves peas, you see, and I was going to make sure I had plenty on hand. Why, are you hungry or something?" Heinz was definitely not in the mood to cook for his nemesis, but it was late at night or early in the morning, and he couldn't blame the secret agent for being hungry. 

Perry shot Heinz an exasperated look and shook his head. He turned off the faucet for the bathtub and gestured for Heinz to get in. 

Looking from the tub to the platypus and back again, Heinz shrugged. He wasn't drawing a connection there, but he wasn't up for much more conversation either. His heart and his head were pounding together in a painful tattoo that was bringing on nausea the longer it lingered. He started to remove his clothing but was stopped by the platypus with chatter and soft handlike paws on his hands halting his movement when he reached for his zip. 

Perry was grateful that Heinz couldn't see his blush under his teal fur. He hadn't intended for the man to start stripping, just remove his socks and shoes. He urged Heinz to step into the bath and sit on the lip of the tub. He then demonstrated putting the frozen peas on the back of his neck. 

"Oh," Heinz was still obviously confused, but took the peas from his nemesis and pressed the temporary cold compress to the back of his neck, his feet soaking in the hot water, and his migraine began to subside. "Oh," he said again softly, sagging in relief. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus."

Perry perched himself on the lip of the tub next to his nemesis and smiled at the thanks he received, returning his paw to its original place on Heinz's back to rub soothing circles into it. Even though it was either too late or too early in the morning, Perry didn’t mind so much when he got to spend quiet times like these with his nemesis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is meh because wow it's late and I've not slept in a while. Any con-crit is nice to have. Perryshmirtz is only hinted at but I've wanted to write Migraine!Heinz for a while so there.


End file.
